


Juego de Dos

by LunaIssabella



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Después de todo, ese juego (...) era uno que podían jugar los dos.





	Juego de Dos

**Author's Note:**

> Secuela de ''Juguete''
> 
> Contiene spoiler de uno de los capítulos de Assassination Classroom, pero no recuerdo cual...
> 
> En fin, espero que lo disfruten

**Juego de Dos**

Primero había sido el comentario de Nakamura soltado al aire tras espiar como Kayano cumplía con su objetivo de darle unos chocolates a Nagisa. La chica pensó que no la había entendido, fue bastante sencillo hacerse el despistado cuando su mente estaba dividida entre cómo mantener la brecha entre la peliverde y su amigo, y prestar atención a su alrededor.

Por supuesto que se había molestado, siempre lo hacía cuando alguien planeaba acercarse demasiado a Nagisa y eso derivaba en un 90% a las peleas que había tenido en el campus principal por defender al peliazul. Siempre disfrazó su furia con ganas irrefrenables de pelea, igual sabía que Nagisa no notaría que lo hacía por algo más que simplemente defenderle; pero a su memoria vino la fría conversación que tuvo su amigo con Okuda para mantenerla alejada de su persona. Conversación que paso a miradas frías y frases de doble sentido aterrorizándola no solo a ella sino también a otras chicas que se habían mostrado atraídas hacia él.

Por supuesto que Karma lo había notado, tanto los intentos de ellas como la actitud de Nagisa y pensándolo en retrospectiva había sido bastante injusto que él se hubiera aguantado de hacer lo mismo. Tal vez, se dijo mientras giraba a ver a la chica que miraba a la distancia sin advertir en peligro a su lado, no lo había hecho porque sus métodos no eran tan sutiles como los del perfecto asesino Nagisa.

—No te preocupes por Kayano —dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada disfrutando de la vista que le daba el pálido rostro de la rubia al tornarse azul por el fuerte agarre de sus manos alrededor de su cuello—, de ella me encargo yo. Tu encargate de mantener tu distancia.

La soltó con frialdad levantándose y alejándose antes de que la furia lo atropellara de nuevo e hiciera algo impensable. No había nada de divertido en golpear a alguien más débil que él.

La siguiente por supuesto fue Kayano. Con ella fue menos rudo pues debía encargarse de los chicos de la clase primero así que mientras los golpeaba y amenazaba fuera de clase para que ni se les ocurriera acercarse a Nagisa con dobles intenciones, a ella le cortó toda oportunidad de estar con el peliazul a solas.

Si su amigo se dio cuenta o no del cambio entre casi todos sus compañeros hacia ambos a Karma le importaba muy poco. Nagisa hacía lo propio y pronto estarían a mano. Después de todo, ese juego de espantar a todo posible pretendiente era uno que podían jugar los dos.


End file.
